Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince
by Zory rock101
Summary: A long ago, how I found my prince charming from another country who come to save me from my evil step-mother.
1. Chapter 1 Fix

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **This story comes to me while I was asleep, so I thought I would write a story of it before I lost the ideas.It took me forever to write this story. I keep on change have I want the first chapter to be and trying to make it sound great too.**

 **Words was: 1, 270k**

 **Words Now: 2,003k**

 **Date: 1/21/19**

 **The Date That this Chapter was fix: 5/26/19**

 **Adventure**

 **Chapter One**

A long time ago, My life felt like a fairytale story. It started in a small kingdom of Enchanted when I was born. This story is about a handsome Prince came to save his Damsel from her terrible life. That how I found my prince charming from another country who came to save me from my evil step-mother. Okay I'm getting a head of myself in the story. I should start from the very beginning of this story. When I was just 6 years old, my mom passed away from illness that was going around our kingdom, and my mother was the one who caught the disease. A little After my mother left my father and me all by ourselves. My father try and raised me by himself. Well, I should say that the servant was the one mostly raised me. My father was always busy and doesn't have time for me anymore. When I turn ten years old, he decided that I need a mother figure around the castle to take care of me when he went off his business trip to another kingdom, so he got remarried to a woman named Mozilla that was a small-town commoner woman. I still don't know how she became my father's wife because of her title as a commoner.

It was the day that I supposed to meet my new stepmother, but I locked myself in my bed hold a heart-shaped necklace that my mother gave to me before she passed away. The Wedding was two weeks, and I'm not ready to have a stepmother. When there was a knock on the door. "Shirayuki, can we have a chat?" female voice asked that I never heard before. I got off my bed and walked over to the door. I open the door and saw a woman with long dark hair in a half ponytail that was braided. She was wearing a beautiful cowardly dress that had flowers at the end and yellow high heels. She was kind and sweet when I first meet her. "How are you, Shirayuki?" The woman said, put her hand out for me to shake it.

"I'm fine," I answer, shaking her hand. She was kind and sweet like my mother when I first meet her. She used to play dress up and also play house with me. She was always the mother when we play house then we dance around my bedroom but on that day after the wedding, I notice that everything in my life with change forever. I was walking down the hallway when I head voice coming from my father bedroom. I noticed a crack in the room and peeked in. Mozilla was on top of my father kiss his neck.

"Mozilla," My father said, wrapped his arms around Mozilla and kissed her back. At the time, I did not know what they were doing. I was just a kid and did not know that adult stuff yet.

"Yes, what is it my dear?" Mozilla asked, open up my father's shirt and run her hand down on his bare chest. When I notice that Mozilla pulls out a knife under the pillow when she kissed my father. Mozilla whisper something to my father then quickly stabbed him, and the chest where his heart is. I took a step back away from the door and run down the hallway.

"Bring me that girl," Mozilla said, came out of the room wearing a robe around her. I turn my and saw two guards chasing after me. I turned a corner and bumped into somebody that is tall and very muscle. I looked up and tell a scary bald-headed man. I turn around to get far away as I can, but he grabbed me around the waist and picked me up.

"LET OF ME!" I yell, starting to kick the man. The tall man walked down the hallway and stand in front of Mozilla. I looked up at Mozilla and glared at her.

"Your hair is so beautiful it's a shame to see it go to waste," Mozilla said, run her fingers through my bright-red hair. " Take her to the Northwest Tower," Mozilla orders the man. The tall man did as he was told and sent me to the Northwest Tower where I spend my entire life in that Tower.

Everyday I wonder what I did wrong to deserve such terrible destiny. First I lost my mother and then my father. I was left alone in this cruel world with no one to care and that day forward I would never forget what Mozilla done to me. My father was loved by all his subject so why was he murdered by the woman he thought he loved.

I was locked away for the last eight years in the northwest Towner of the caster. I was now 18 years. I soon learned that Mozilla only keeps me alive because she needed heir who has the blood of the Royal Family. She also kept me because of my shining bright-red hair was rare in this kingdom, and she wants to keep it for herself so no one from the outside world will ever see my bright-red hair. I sat on a chair brushing my hair in front of the mirror that was connected to my dresser. I put my finger through my hair to see if there was no tangle.

I let out a sigh and put my brush down on my dress. All my life I just hate my bright-red hair because it only brings me trouble and hurt people that I care about. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked over to the window than I sat on a chair that is by the window of the Towner. I'm watching the sundown in the East of the kingdom. "It was a beautiful day; I wish I can see more of the kingdom outside of this tower and maybe some day falls in love," I said, letting out a sigh and watch the village children playing kick the ball by the castle wall. "And hoping has little kids whom I can call my own,"

I constantly feel alone up in the tower all by myself every time I see young or older couples take a walked in the park and wonder if I never have someone to love and hold me in their arms, so I know that I'm constantly safe in his arms. I close my eyes and wish that he will save me from this life, and I picture what my Prince Charming would look like. I open my eyes again and have a smile on my face then remember a song that my mother uses to sing to me when I was little every night, she will sing this song before I go to sleep. I miss her when she tucks me into bed every night and sings that song. I watch the birds fall passed my window and starting to sing the song.

We're soarin', flying

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

If we're tryin', so we're breakin' free

You know the world can see us

In a way that different than who we are

Creating space between us, 'til we're seperate hearts

But your faith, it gives me strength

Strength to believe

We're breakin' free

We're soarin',flyin'

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

If we're tryin',yeah, we're breakin' free

Oh, we're breakin' free!Ooh

Can you feel it building? Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Connected by a feelin',ooh, inour very souls(very souls)

Rising 'til it lifts us up, so everyone can see

We're breakin' free

We're soarin',flyin'

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

If we're tryin',yeah, we're breakin' free

Oh, we're breakin' free!Ooh

Runnin',climbin'

To get to the place tobe all that we can be

Now's the time

So we're breakin' free,(we're breakin' free,ooh yeah)

More than hope, more than faith

This is truth, this is fate

And togetherwe see it coming

More than you, more than me

Not a want, but a need

Both of us, breaking free!

Soarin',flyin'

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

If we're tryin',yeah, we're breakin' free (breaking free)

We're runnin',ooh climbin'

To get to the place to be all that we can be

Now's the time(now's the time)

So we're breakin' free(oh we're breakin' free),ooh

After I finish the song, I stood up from the chair and walked over to my bed. I pull my blanket back and climb into bed. I pull the blanket over my body and lay my head down on the pillow while I'm looking up at the ceiling where there painting of stars all over my ceiling that I did a few years ago because I was bored. "Good night mother and father," I said, holding my necklace that has a picture of my mother and father. I close my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 **Meanwhile on the south side of the castle...**

There was a clicking sound like high-heel echoes throughout the whole castle. An older lady around her thirties but looked like she is in her twenties. She took very good care of her skin with some sort of magic that will make her younger than she actually looked. She walked down the hallway at a fast pace but not to fast.

She has long gloomy hair like a black raven bird, and skin white the winter fall. Her lips as red as a rose. She wears a long dark dress that has diamonds on the waste and at the bottom of her dress and murky lace on the glove with a huge ring on her finger. She walked into a room and saw a big mirror hanging on the wall in the middle.

She walked on a lengthy red carpet that lent to the mirror and stand in front of the mirror. When you get closer to the mirror is huge with Black Diamond all around the mirror. "Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the most beautiful woman of them all?" Mozilla asked, looking at the mirror and watches the mirror show the face of a man and looked back at Mozilla.

"My queen it is true you are the beauty of them all but another woman with her rare bright-red hair copse all the beauties of the kingdom." The man in the mirror answer. Mozilla was 50 shades of anger and knocked over a tall vase that was on the right side of the mirror."Shirayuki will pay," Mozilla said, her eyes went dark as the night sky.

 **See you in the next chapter of Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince...**

 **I hope you guys like this story. I will post one chapter every month on this story. See you on 2/21/19 :)**

 **I will also let you guys know if I'm planning on post more chapters but for right now it will be one chapter a month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **Words: 1,227k**

 **Date: 1/25/19** (Update once or twice a month)

 **Adventure**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

"My queen it is true you are the beauty of them all but another woman with her rare bright red hair copse all the beauties of the kingdom." The man in the mirror answer. Mozilla was 50 shades of anger and knocked over a tall vase that was on right side of the mirror.

"Shirayuki will pay," Mozilla said, her eyes went dark as the night sky.

 **Now On Snow white and the white hair handsome prince...**

Meanwhile, in the coal black, with gray shadows on the trees from the full moon's glow seeping into the forest a wolf Howlin at the full moon high up in the pitch black night sky, an owl in the far distant hoot sitting in a branch, and a brownfield mouse run through the forest trying to hide in a small hole that was in the ground so he did not become the next midnight snack of an Owl.

A small cracking sound of a branch breaking in half when a young man around nineteen steps on it scaring all the birds that was in the tree that the time flew away sky. A man with short white-haired that is medium in length, long enough to cover his forehead, but not long enough to reach his shoulders. His eyes are a crystal blue and wearing a dark blue top and light-colored pants with a silver belt around his waste walked through the forest with a short light sea silver-green hair and brown eyes man beside him.

The two men were a little bit lost in the dark forest and don't know which way they should go next. "Prince Zen are you sure this is the right way to get back to the castle?" The light sea silver-green hair man asked, walking behind the white-hair man that goes by the name Prince Zen wistaria or the second prince of the kingdom of Clarines.

"Well ...(Sigh)...Mitsuhide, we will be there already if someone...when I mean someone I was referring to you the one who lost the horses," Zen answer, walking up a very rocky hill and trying not to slip because it was a little bit slippery from the rain the day before. Zen walked around a big puddle that was in the middle of the path.

"Don't blame me for what happens with the horses. You were the one who really needs to go pee and can't hold it until we got back to the castle but you need to go really bad so you decided to go out in the forest because there was not a nearby village. If Kiki was here," Mitsuhide said but got cut off by Zen hit him in the face with a tree branch on purpose to make him shut up but instead Mitsuhide starting to complain and it starting to drive Zen insane. "Prince Zen, you did that on purpose didn't you? Mitsuhide asked, narrowing his eyes at the back of Zen's head.

Zen ignored Mitsuhide question instead he finish what Mitsuhide was going to say about Kiki. "If Kiki was here we would not be in this position in the first place, Let just keep on walking until we come across a cave or something to stay the night in," Zen said, turn his head around and looked at Mitsuhide. Zen let out a sigh continue walking deeper into the dark forest.

"It is not all my fault that we lost the horses," Mitsuhide said, follow after Zen behind him only a few feet away.

"It is all your fault. I put you in charge of the horses while I go to the bathroom but you forgot to tie the ropes up so the horse won't run away." Zen said, pushing the branches back to make a path and purposely continue to hit branches against Mitsuhide's face.

"Ow prince Zen, stop doing that. It did hurt a lot you know." Mitsuhide said, holding his noise where the brunch hit him and continue following Zen.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Seven dwarfs ambush Zen and Mitsuhide. Zen looked at one of the dwarfs and notice that they are 4'0 to 4'10 feet taller. Zen and Mitsuhide put their back up against each other and watch dwarfs surrounded them. "What is the meaning of this?" Zen asked, pulling out his sword and Mitsuhide did the same.

"Hand over your gold and what else you got or pay the price," one of the dwarf's that was around 30s answer, looking back at Zen and pointing his sword at him. Zen and Mitsuhide trying to hold in their laugh but it was no use. They starting to laugh so hard that tears were coming out of the corner of their eyes and so after that Zen and Mitsuhide can't take it seriously with them.

"They are just dwarfed," Zen said, laughing. "What kind of power they have over us?" Zen asked, still continue laughing.

 **15-minute later...**

"We will never speak of what just happened here to anyone, Do you understood," Zen order.

"I understood, sir," Mitsuhide agree. They were hanging from the tree upside down while swinging back and forth while they wearing only their Whitey tighties on.

"Small people don't play Fair,"

"They even took our swords...(Sigh)...but least they can leave us our clothes," Mitsuhide said.

"We really need to go after them because I can't go back to the castle only wearing my underwear. I will be the laughing stock of the kingdom," Zen said, watch everything around him was spin but it was actually him and Mitsuhide was the one that was spinning in a circle.

"Maybe someone will come by and cut us down," Mitsuhide said.

"I really don't want anyone to come by and see me like this. it's so embarrassing," Zen said, feeling his face turning bright red from the embarrassing and also let out a small sigh.

"Well on the bright side maybe they will not notice that you are a prince," Mitsuhide said.

"I'm still trying to keep my pride that is I still have left inside me, Mitsuhide," Zen said, let out another sigh.

 **See you in the next chapter of Snow White and The White Hair handsome Prince...**

 **I was planning on posting this next month but I just can't wait to share it with you guys. I thought this chapter was a little bit funny that why I posted it.**

 **I also will maybe start posting two chapters a month and I will start to take a request for the story so if you have any idea that I should put in this story please leave a review and I also want some ideas how Shirayuki gets out of the castle and meet Zen. I stuck on that part of the story and trying to figure out how I want that part to go.**

 **if you do send me a request I usually go with the first person that send their request in first.**

 **Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **This chapter was a request from Arlnmvh**. **sorry if I post this chapter late I was trying to find a way to start this chapter. I will keep on take requests if you have an idea in that you want me to put in this story.**

 **Words: 1,** **302k**

 **Date: 2/26/19 (Update once or twice a month)**

 **Adventure**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

"we are not speaking of what just happened, understood," Zen order.

"I Understood, sir," Mitsuhide agree. They were hanging from the tree upside down while swinging back and forth with one their Whitey tighties on.

"Small people don't play Fair,"

"They even took our swords," Mitsuhide said, let out a sigh.

"we need to go after them. I can't go back to the castle only wearing my underwear," Zen said, watch everything else around him was start to spin. well, actually he and Mitsuhide was the one that was spinning.

"Maybe someone will come by and cut us down," Mitsuhide said.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this it's so embarrassing," Zen said, feeling his face getting hot from the embarrassing and also let out a small sigh.

"well on the bright side maybe they will not know that you are a prince,"

"I'm still trying to keep my pride that is I still have left inside me," Zen said.

 **Now On Snow white and the white hair handsome prince...**

The next morning, Shirayuki woke and did her usual routine like taking a bath in a very small tube that was in the corner of the towner with water that is always cold like ice in the Winter breeze. She gets dress putting on a sleeveless black top as an undergarment and black leggings. On top of them, she wears a purple outer with a Chinese style collar, the outer has many golds embellishments then she brushes her long red hair. She walked over and sat at the window sill while looking at the clear Crystal blue sky with only a few clouds. She listens to the birds singing their morning song.

"I'm tired of getting being stick in this towner," Shirayuki said, open the window. Shirayuki watches the birds fly in the morning sky until she saw a bird laid one a tall tree that was beside the towner. The tree was a foot short then the towner but just enough for someone like Shirayuki to jump and make an escape. "There my chance to escape," Shirayuki said, climbing onto the window sill and waiting for the right moment to jump.

After a while, when Shirayuki knows there were not any guards around. she jumps from the window to the tree and calms down until she landed on the ground. "hold it!" A guard yelled when he saw Shirayuki. Shirayuki starting to run towards the gate.

"There she goes," another guard said when he saw Shirayuki turn a corner. Shirayuki saw a vine that goes over the wall and climbs up. One of the guards grabbed her leg and tried to pull her down but she kicked him in the face when she makes an Escape towards the forest. Shirayuki pushes the brushes out of her way while some guard follows after her.

"I need to lose them," Shirayuki said, jump down a small cliff and continue running. She jumps over a log and realizes that she had lost the guards. "finally I have lost them," Shirayuki said, stop running and looked back towards where she had last seen the guards. Shirayuki then starting to walk again until she is far away from the castle and knows that she is safe.

After a while, Shirayuki found a small abandoned hut in the middle of the forest. she walked up to the hut and knocked on the door to see if anybody was home but there was no answer. Shirayuki slowly opens the door and walk into the hut. " it looks like this hat is banded," Shirayuki said, looked around and saw a broken chair, windows all shatter into tiny little pieces, and the bed had Springs popping out of the mattress.

Shirayuki then heard a cat meow behind her. She turns around and saw a black and white cat with a black stip under his chin. "Hello," Shirayuki said, kneel down and put her hand out to tell the cat that she is friendly and won't hurt him. The cat comes up and smells Shirayuki's hand to see if she was a cat person. The cat rubs his head against Shirayuki palms and moves close to Shirayuki. Shirayuki pat the top of the cat head. "You like me," Shirayuki said.

"meow," The cat said, jump onto Shirayuki's lap and close his eyes.

"I will talk that as a yes," Shirayuki said, patting the cat back. "What should I call you? you are black and white so maybe Oreo. Do you like that name?" Shirayuki asked.

"Meow," The cat said, let out a yawn and put his head laying on Shirayuki's lap.

"That's how I feel right now," Shirayuki said, put Oreo you on the ground and stand up. Shirayuki grabs a Dusty blanket and brushes it off. She did the same thing with a pillow and laid them on the ground to make a place to sleep for the night. Shirayuki lay down on the hard 1 and 4 and cover herself up with the blanket. Oreo walked over to her and lay down beside her. After a while, Shirayuki falls asleep to the sound of the wind.

 **The Next Day...**

The sunlight peeks through the broken window and washes over Shirayuki's face. Shirayuki sat up and let out a yawn. "good morning, Oreo," Shirayuki said, pat his head and stand up from the floor.

"Meow," Oreo said, stretching his body and follow Shirayuki. Shirayuki grabs a backpack that was sitting on the kitchen table and put supplies that she needs in the bag. Shirayuki walked out of the hut and Oreo follow.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" A male voice yelled.

"Let go and see who yelling for help," Shirayuki said, walking towards the sound he the voice.

"WELL, YOU JUST SHUT UP!" another male voice yelled. When Shirayuki got closer and saw two men were tight up hanging from the tree.

Shirayuki walked closer to the men and saw the white hair man face was turning bright red in embarrassment. "The go my pride," The white hair man said in a whisper so Shirayuki doesn't hear him.

"Can you cut us down,Please?" The green man asked, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki what over to the Rope and cut it making the two men fall on the ground. "Thank you,"

"why were you guys tied up?" Shirayuki asked, walking over to them.

"well we were ambushed by 7 giant men," The white hair man said changing the name dwarfs into a giant so Shirayuki did not think that they got beat up by Dwarfs.

"Thank you for saving us. Im Mitsuhide and this is Prin...this is Zen," Mitsuhide said, did not want to give information about Zen being a prince.

"I'm Shirayuki, It is nice to meet you," Shirayuki said, bowing her head to Mitsuhide and Zen.

"The same here," Mitsuhide said bow his head and turn to look at Zen who was hiding behind a tree because he was in his Whitey tighties.

"Well, I will be leaving now," Shirayuki said, walked away from Zen and Mitsuhide.

 **See you in the next chapter of Snow White and The White hair handsome prince...**

 **I put mine white and black cat name, Oreo in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **Words: 3,528k**

 **Date: 3/14/19 (Update once or twice a month)**

 **Adventure**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

The sunlight peeks through the broken window and washes over Shirayuki's face. Shirayuki sat up and let out a yawn. "good morning, Oreo," Shirayuki said, pat his head and stand up from the floor.

"Meow," Oreo said, stretching his body and follow Shirayuki. Shirayuki grabs a backpack that was sitting on the kitchen table and put supplies that she needs in the bag. Shirayuki walked out of the hut and Oreo follow.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" A male voice yelled.

"Let go and see who yelling for help," Shirayuki said, walking towards the sound he the voice.

"WELL, YOU JUST SHUT UP!" another male voice yelled. When Shirayuki got closer and saw two men were tight up hanging from the tree.

Shirayuki walked closer to the men and saw the white hair man face was turning bright red in embarrassment. "The go my pride," The white hair man said in a whisper so Shirayuki doesn't hear him.

"Can you cut us down?" The green man asked, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki what over to the Rope and cut it making the two men fall on the ground. "Thank you,"

"why were you guys tied up?" Shirayuki asked, walking over to them.

"well we were ambushed by 7 giant men," The white hair man said changing the name dwarfs into a giant so Shirayuki did not think that they got beat up by Dwarfs.

"Thank you for saving us. Im Mitsuhide and this is Prin...this is Zen," Mitsuhide said, did not want to give information about Zen being a prince.

"I'm Shirayuki, It is nice to meet you," Shirayuki said, bowing her head to Mitsuhide and Zen.

"The same here," Mitsuhide said bow his head and turn to look at Zen who was hiding behind a tree because he was in his Whitey tighties.

"Well, I will be leaving now," Shirayuki said, walked away from Zen and Mitsuhide.

 **Now On Snow white and the white hair handsome prince...**

After Shirayuki leaves Mitsuhide and Zen alone in the dark forest. "That girl was nice of enough to cut the rope for us and you hide and did not say a word to her," Mitsuhide said, put his hand on his hips and looked at Zen. Zen was still hiding behind the tree.

"Sorry, I was to busy with my embarrassment in front of a girl. Of all people why did it have to be a girl." Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide shakes his head and lets out a sigh. "Well, sorry I do not Like you who feel comfortable talking to a beautiful girl like her in your freaking underwear," Zen said.

"I did not hide the minute she cut the rope like a crowd," Mitsuhide said.

"Don't call me a crowd. I try to keep my pride as a prince," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Mitsuhide.

"At Least you can say thank you to her," Mitsuhide said, rolling his eyes at Zen.

"I saw you rolling your eyes over there," Zen said.

"Do you want to go after the man that seal our stuff?" Mitsuhide asked, changing the subject.

"Let go back to the castle and put on some clothes first." Zen answer, walking out behind the tree and went down the path.

"I really want to know how she will react when she sees us," Mitsuhide said, let out a sigh.

"She will probably laugh at us and make fun of us at the same time that's how she is but more important I'm worried about my brother," Zen said, also let out a sigh.

"I can hear your brother giving you a lecture on how the prince is supposed to present themselves and to their country," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear that again so what happened last time," Zen said, looking away from Mitsuhide.

"Okay, that one was not my fault you were just started to learn how to ride horses," Mitsuhide said. "Changing the subject that girl was pretty cute was she?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Yeah, she is but she is a commoner and I'm a prince our world is never meant to be together," Zen answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"You are sounding like your brother right now," Mitsuhide said, let out a laugh.

"I'm nothing like my brother," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Mitsuhide.

"okay okay, i think i can see the village now," Mitsuhide said, saw some building in the dissent.

"Let avoid going into the village. let go around the village to get to the castle," Zen said.

"Okay, highness," Mitsuhide said.

"I don't want anyone to know that I'm a prince wearing my underwear," Zen said, let out a sigh.

A few minutes later, Zen and Mitsuhide got to the castle and a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail wearing the sleeveless blacktop as an undergarment and black leggings. On top of them she wears a blue outer with Chinese style collar, the outer has many gold embellishments. The middle part and the collar are darker, while the bottom part was split into 2 parts that were similar to Shirayuki's outfit. The girl looking at Mitsuhide and Zen with her hand on her hips. "Do you want to explain this to me?" The girl asked.

"Well you see," Zen said stuttering his words until Mitsuhide jumps in and save him.

"We were an ambush in the forest, Kiki," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki.

"Yeah, they were big men. Mitsuhide and I had a hard time fighting them off," Zen said, also back at Kiki. He did not what Kiki that Mitsuhide and he were defeated by seven Dwarfs. Before Kiki have a chance to speak, A woman has long blonde hair and is seen with jewelry such as necklaces and earrings. She is seen walking covered in robes.

"I was so worrying. I was about to have a search party go out and look for you," The woman said, give Zen a hug.

"I'm fine now a mother," Zen said, hugging her back.

"I glad," Zen' mother, Haruto said, pull away from Zen and notice that he was wearing his Whitey tighties. "oh dear, you've got robbed," Haruto said, snapped her finger and who made run over to Zen and put on a rode.

"We are fine," Zen said, looking at Haruto.

"That good and you are supposed to be for his personal bodyguard and you look just happened," Haruto said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"I will take full responsibility for this action, Your Highness," Mitsuhide said, bowing his head to Haruto.

"Well, back sure it did not happen again," Haruto said, narrowing her eyes at Mitsuhide.

"It will not happen again," Mitsuhide said, looking at her.

"Good, go and get the dress your brother wants to see you in his office," Haruto said, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, walked in the castle follow by Kiki and Mitsuhide. They walked up the staircase and down the hallway of the castle. Zen walked into his bedroom and went over to his clothes. He pulls a light blue top with gold embellishments around the collar and a very very light blue paint that was almost white. He put them on and put a gold embellishments belt around his hips. He then grabs his white cape that also has gold embellishments and put it on before walking out of the room where we saw Kiki and Mitsuhide waiting for him. "Are you ready t go?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Yes, Your Highness," Kiki and Mitsuhide said, put their hand over their chest and bow to him. Zen walked down the hallway with Mitsuhide and Kiki follow after him. When Zen got to his brother office door and stand in front of it. Zen knock on the door and wait for his brother to answer.

"Come in," Zen's brother voice said on the over the side of the door. Zen grab the door handle and slowly open the door. A man stands beside the window looking out. He has tied his blonde hair into a short ponytail. He wears a light-colored jacket with fur at the sleeves over a black collared shirt. He also wears a fur-lined cape or a jacket with fur at the collar and edges.

"Izana, You want to see me?" Zen said, looking at his brother, Izana. Izana turns around and looked at Zen.

"It is a shame when a Prince from this kingdom and his personal bodyguard come home from a trip only wearing his underwear," Izana said, put his hand on his hips and narrow his eyes at Zen and Mitsuhide.

"Prince, Izana," Mitsuhide said but was cut off by Zen.

"Lord Brother, please, let me explain what happens," Zen said, bowing his head to Izana.

"Good, I really want to hear this explanation,"

"Mitsuhide lost the horses," Zen said, pointing at Mitsuhide.

"ZEN!" Mitsuhide yelled, looking at Zen.

"And That explains why you guys come home wearing your underwear. I still missing something there it did not explain everything." Izana said, walked closer to Zen and stand in front of him. "Now explain why were you guys come home in your underwear," Izana order, looking at Zen then looked at Mitsuhide.

"Well, We were rob while we were walking in the forest. It will not happen again," Zen said.

"Make sure it did not happen again or you will be the laughing stock of the whole kingdom," Izana said, turn around and walked back over to the window.

"Yes, Lord brother," Zen said, bowing his head to Izana. "Mitsuhide, Kiki let go," Zen order, walked out of the room followed by Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Prince Zen, What are you going to do now?" Kiki asked, looking at the back of Zen's head.

"Right now, Im going to find the thieves that stole our stuff and make them pay for a embarrass me," Zen said open his bedroom door. "Mitsuhide, go and get a carriage ready for us," Zen order, walking into his bedroom.

"Yes, prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, bow to Zen and walked away from him.

"Kiki packs some stuff that we need on this trip," Zen order, turn his head halfway to look at Kiki.

"As you wish prince Zen," Kiki said, walked out of Zen's room and down the hallway. Zen walked over to his closet and put on ordinary clothes that's something commoner usually wear so no one will think that he is the prince. After a while, Zen walk down the hallway and saw Mitsuhide and Kiki waiting for him at the front door. "Are you ready to go, your highness?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen.

"I am," Zen said, walked out of the castle and got into the carriage with Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Zen how do we find the thief?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen cross from him.

"That has to live close by the forest where we were at," Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"What did they shole for Mitsuhide and you?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen and Mitsuhide.

"Well, they took our clothes, money, and our swords," Zen answer, looking back at Kiki.

"How can you fight them without our guy's swords?" Kiki asked.

"We brought back up swords with us," Zen answer.

"Prince Zen, it will be a while before we can find the thief. I think we should stay at an inn from the night then enter the forest tomorrow," Mitsuhide said.

"I think that a good idea," Kiki said.

"Fine, we will stay at the inn tonight," Zen said, let out a sigh and looked out of the window watching the tree going by.

 **Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Enchanted...**

In the castle where Shirayuki was born and rise must of her life become her worst nightmare every night because of Mozilla murdered her father keep burning in her mind. Mozilla sat on her throne that once uses to belong to Shirayuki father the late king of their once beautiful kingdom. "I give you a simple task being me Shirayuki's heart in a golden box," Mozilla said, looking down at the servant from her tall throne.

"Yes, I know Your Majesty. Our guard chase after her into the northern forest but they last her." The manservant said was kneeling down in front of Mozilla by the steps that lead up to the throne and looked up at her.

"I want her heart to continue looking for her until she is good and dies," Mozilla said, and up from her throne.

"yes, I will have the guard continue looking for," The manservant said, bowing his head at Mozilla. 'I servant the last king so many years and that the time Princess Shirayuki was born then last her mother at a very young age,' The manservant said to himself.

"Good, don't let me down again or I will take your heart in her place," Mozilla said, walked out of the room and down the hallway. 'I should be the most beautiful woman in this land, not Shirayuki. I sure have got rid of her a long time ago.' Mozilla said to herself, open a door where there a mirror on the wall. She walked up to the mirror. "Mirror mirror on the wall show me Shirayuki," Mozilla said, watch the mirror change and saw a forest. Shirayuki was walking through the forest with a black and white cat.

"Oreo, you are such a good kitty," Shirayuki said, kneel down and pat the top of Oreo's head. Mozilla narrow her eyes at the mirror.

"I will end you," Mozilla said, walked away and went over to a table that has a big bowl on top of the table. Mozilla grabs a blue ribbon that supposed to be wrapped around their waist, "If I remember she always loves beautiful things when she is younger," Mozilla said, looking at the beautiful blue ribbon.

"So you planning on killing her?" The man in the mirror said, looking at Mozilla.

"Yes, of course, I deserve to be the beautiful woman in the land and Shirayuki is standing in my way that why she need to be gone for never," Mozilla answer, looking at the man in the mirror.

"So when are you going to use that ribbon?" The Man asked.

"I will put a spell on the ribbon and when Shirayuki sees it on the ground. She will put in around her waist. The ribbon will get tighter will make her hard to breathe and she will eventually die," Mozilla said with an evil laugh.

"You are totally evil," The man laughs with her. Mozilla put the ribbon it the boil hot water and put in some ingredients that make the ribbon turn into a very beautiful golden ribbon with a two-chip at the end of the ribbon. Mozilla grabs a hand mirror and put the ribbon through the mirror. Mozilla then walked over to the big mirror and watch the ribbon fall to the ground in front of Shirayuki.

"Wow this is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, picking it up from the ground and looked at it. "I wonder if it fits," Shirayuki said, put it around her waist. The ribbon then starting to get tighter and Shirayuki was trying to get it off but she then starting to feel dizzy and falls to the ground.

"It is finally done, Shirayuki no longer in my way," Mozilla said, walked away from with mirror with a grin on her face.

 **Meanwhile with Shirayuki (This take place after she helps Zen and Mitsuhide down from the tree 8 hours ago)...**

Shirayuki walked through the forest with Oreo behind her. "Let try and find a river to get something to drink," Shirayuki said, looking down at Oreo.

"Meow, " Oreo said, rubbing his head against Shirayuki legs. Shirayuki pushes some brush out of the way and makes a path. Oreo then took off run when he heard the sound of the waterfall.

"Wait for me, " Shirayuki said, run after Oreo. When Shirayuki got to the waterfall, the saw Oreo already taking a drink. Shirayuki kneels down and cups her hand together to take a drink from the river. Shirayuki stands up and heads down the path again with Oreo beside her. "Let go and find a place to stay the night," Shirayuki said, looking down at Oreo.

"Meow," Oreo said. Shirayuki stops walking and looked up at the dark blue sky. She watches the birds fly out of the tree in the moonlight. Shirayuki to a deep breath in and singing to sing that her mother uses to sing to her every night before going to bed.

Ho-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ho-oh oh-oh-oh

Ho-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ho oh-oh-oh-oh

Ho-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ho oh-oh-oh-oh

Ho-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ho oh-oh-oh-oh

Anywhere I look is amazing

Anywhere I look I see the magic

Such a sight to see

and my heart just sings

for all of these magical creatures

living together in peace and

such a harmony

and I feel that love is all around

I just can't, can't believe my eyes

Never seen anything like this

I feel my heart opening up

to such a wonderful bliss

When Shirayuki was singing a bird land on her shoulder and starting to whisper to Shirayuki tune. Shirayuki then saw a deer, Hedgehog, a fox, and a raccoon all come out behind a tree and walked up to Shirayuki. 'I never thought my Mom Song Will attract animal maybe that why she loves to sing this song," Shirayuki said to herself while she continues singing. Shirayuki then standing to dance in the forest.

cause each and every one of you

is such an incredible creation

Precious, uniquely beautiful

special and original too

All this beauty needs protection

From now on it will be our mission

Anywhere I look is amazing

Anywhere I look I see the magic

Such a sight to see

and my heart just sings

for all of these magical creatures

living together in peace and

such a harmony

and I feel that love is all around

When magic fills your heart and soul

then magic is all you see around you

And all the things you dare to dream

they suddenly surround you

Shirayuki sat down on a big rock and watch the animals laid down all around her while they listening to her sing. some birds were high up in the tree whistling to her tune. A small bobcat was laid on her lap had his eyes closed while Shirayuki was patting the top of his head. Oreo was laid beside Shirayuki by the big rock.

I have my note and you have yours too

Life is the song and nature is the key

We can play all together

in perfect harmony

All this beauty needs protection

From now on it will be our mission

Anywhere I look is amazing

Anywhere I look I see the magic

Such a sight to see

and my heart just sings

for all of these magical creatures

living together in peace and

such a harmony

and I feel that love is all around

Shirayuki stands up from the rock and all the went their own way. "come on over let's go," Shirayuki said, walk down the path Oreo following behind her. After a while, Shirayuki finds a cave and walked over to it. Shirayuki pulls out a thick blanket and lay it down on the ground." there that should be good to keep us from the dirt don't you think Oreo," Shirayuki said, looking down at Orea. Orea walked on the blanket and laid down.

"Meow," Oreo said closing his eyes.

"You're right that sounds like a good idea, Orea," Shirayuki said, laid down on the thick blanket and cuddle with Oreo. " good night," Shirayuki said, close her eyes fall asleep.

The next day, Shirayuki continue walking sure the forest on a very hot day. "Man today is hot," Shirayuki said, wipe away the sweat from her forehead. Shirayuki then saw a ribbon falling from the sky and land in front of her. "wow it's so beautiful," Shirayuki said, pick up the ribbon. "I will try it on to see if it fit," Shirayuki said, put the ribbon around her waist. she gave her a dress a small twist until the ribbon starts getting tighter. "I can't breathe," Shirayuki said, trying to get the ribbon off of her.

Shirayuki then starting to feel dizzy and then she fell to the ground.

 **See you in the next chapter of Snow white and the white hair handsome prince...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **Words: 1,586k**

 **Sorry that I did I post any chapter last month I was super busy but I will make it up to you guy.**

 **Oh, some of the names that you see in this story will look familiar that are from other anime. Those names pop into my head while I was writing this story :)**

 **Date: 5/4/19 (Update once or twice a month)**

 **Adventure**

 **Chapter** **Five**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

"Wait for me, " Shirayuki said, run after Oreo. When Shirayuki got to the waterfall, the saw Oreo already taking a drink. Shirayuki kneels down and cups her hand together to take a drink from the river. Shirayuki stands up and heads down the path again with Oreo beside her. "Let go and find a place to stay the night," Shirayuki said, looking down at Oreo.

"Meow," Oreo said. Shirayuki stops walking and looked up at the dark blue sky. She watches the birds fly out of the tree in the moonlight. Shirayuki to a deep breath in and singing to sing that her mother uses to sing to her every night before going to bed.

Ho-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ho-oh oh-oh-oh

Ho-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ho oh-oh-oh-oh

Ho-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ho oh-oh-oh-oh

Ho-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ho oh-oh-oh-oh

Anywhere I look is amazing

Anywhere I look I see the magic

Such a sight to see

and my heart just sings

for all of these magical creatures

living together in peace and

such a harmony

and I feel that love is all around

I just can't, can't believe my eyes

Never seen anything like this

I feel my heart opening up

to such a wonderful bliss

When Shirayuki was singing a bird land on her shoulder and starting to whisper to Shirayuki tune. Shirayuki then saw a deer, Hedgehog, a fox, and a raccoon all come out behind a tree and walked up to Shirayuki. 'I never thought my Mom Song Will attract animal maybe that why she loves to sing this song," Shirayuki said to herself while she continues singing. Shirayuki then standing to dance in the forest.

cause each and every one of you

is such an incredible creation

Precious, uniquely beautiful

special and original too

All this beauty needs protection

From now on it will be our mission

Anywhere I look is amazing

Anywhere I look I see the magic

Such a sight to see

and my heart just sings

for all of these magical creatures

living together in peace and

such a harmony

and I feel that love is all around

When magic fills your heart and soul

then magic is all you see around you

And all the things you dare to dream

they suddenly surround you

Shirayuki sat down on a big rock and watch the animals laid down all around her while they listening to her sing. some birds were high up in the tree whistling to her tune. A small bobcat was laid on her lap had his eyes closed while Shirayuki was patting the top of his head. Oreo was laid beside Shirayuki by the big rock.

I have my note and you have yours too

Life is the song and nature is the key

We can play all together

in perfect harmony

All this beauty needs protection

From now on it will be our mission

Anywhere I look is amazing

Anywhere I look I see the magic

Such a sight to see

and my heart just sings

for all of these magical creatures

living together in peace and

such a harmony

and I feel that love is all around

Shirayuki stands up from the rock and all the went their own way. "come on over let's go," Shirayuki said, walk down the path Oreo following behind her. After a while, Shirayuki finds a cave and walked over to it. Shirayuki pulls out a thick blanket and lay it down on the ground." there that should be good to keep us from the dirt don't you think Oreo," Shirayuki said, looking down at Orea. Orea walked on the blanket and laid down.

"Meow," Oreo said closing his eyes.

"You're right that sounds like a good idea, Orea," Shirayuki said, laid down on the thick blanket and cuddle with Oreo. " good night," Shirayuki said, close her eyes fall asleep.

The next day, Shirayuki continue walking sure the forest on a very hot day. "Man today is hot," Shirayuki said, wipe away the sweat from her forehead. Shirayuki then saw a ribbon falling from the sky and land in front of her. "wow it's so beautiful," Shirayuki said, pick up the ribbon. "I will try it on to see if it fit," Shirayuki said, put the ribbon around her waist. she gave her a dress a small twist until the ribbon starts getting tighter. "I can't breathe," Shirayuki said, trying to get the ribbon off of her.

Shirayuki then starting to feel dizzy and then she fell to the ground.

 **Now On Snow white and the white hair handsome prince...**

"Man, we got a lot of gold from that one place we robbed," A man with black hair said, walking through the forest with six other men behind him.

"Did you see there look on their face?" Another man with blonde hair said with a smile.

"Hey, What is that?" A man has black hair with a mustache asked, the point at something far in the distance.

"What are you pointing at, Hiko?" One of the men said, looking at Hiko.

"There someone laying on the ground over there," Hiko answer, walking close to Shirayuki.

"It a girl," one of the man said, surrounded Shirayuki and looked down at her.

"It what ribbon is to tight," The man said, cut the ribbon and saw that Shirayuki was breathing.

"Well, we can't leave her here," Hiko said, pick Shirayuki up in his arms. Well, other men help him to carry Shirayuki to their house. After a while, there got to a small wooden house. "someone gets the door," Hiko order, watched a man open the door and Hiko walked into the house. Hiko laid Shirayuki down on the bed.

"She has bright red hair," a Man said, looking at Shirayuki from the end of the bed.

"Was there a story say that a princess with bright red hair locked away in a tall tower?" Another man asked, also looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I heard that too. what was her name again?" The three-man said, trying to remember what was Shirayuki's name.

"Oh, her name was Shirayuki," The fourth-man said. Shirayuki let out a moan and slowly open her eyes.

"You guys she starting to walking up," the five-man said who was lot short the other man in their group.

"Who are you?" Shirayuki asked, sat up and stare at the seven men surrounding her.

"let us introduce ourselves, my name is Akio," Akio answer, bowing his head to Shirayuki.

"my name is Toshiro and this is Riley. He is very shy," Toshiro said with a big smile on his face.

"Hiko," Hiko said, put his hand on his hips and looking away from Shirayuki.

"I'm Ayato," Ayato said.

"My name is Kaname," Kaname said looking at Shirayuki with a smile.

"And my name is Otoya," Otoya said, putting at himself with a big smile.

"Well, it is nice to meet you," Shirayuki said, looking at each and every one of them with a smile on her face.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Otoya asked.

"No, I run away from the castle from Mozilla," Shirayuki said, looking down at her hand.

"Well, She can stay here," Toshiro said with a smile on his face.

"If that alright?" Shirayuki asked, looking at everyone.

"Yes, it is fine with me." Hiko answer. "What do you guys think?" Hiko said, looking at the others.

"I'm okay with it," Akio said nodding his head.

"It will be nice to have a girl around to do the cleaning," Ayato said, looking away from Shirayuki.

"Ayato, She is not your service. She just a scared little girl that was chase out of her home." Otoya said, looking at Ayato.

"I'm fine with her staying," Kaname said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Thank you, everyone," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

 **Meanwhile at the Castle...**

Mozilla walked down the hallway with a smile on her face. "You seem very happy today, Your Majesty," The maid said, bow to Mozilla when she walked by.

"Yes, I am," Mozilla said. 'Because that bitch is dead and nothing with stand in my way again,' Mozilla said you herself. Mozilla opens a door and walked into the room. "Mirror mirror on the who is the most beautiful one of them all," Mozilla said, standing in front of the mirror. A man appeared in the mirror.

"The one who is the most beautiful of them all. Her hair is bright as a red apple. her name is Shirayuki," The man in the mirror said.

"What? I killed that girl," Mozilla said, 'How many time stay dead?' Mozilla asked herself.

 **See you in the next chapter of Snow white and the white hair handsome Prince...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **Words: 1,002k**

 **Date: 6/1/19 (Update once or twice a month)**

 **Adventure**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

"Who are you?" Shirayuki asked, sat up and stare at the seven men surrounding her.

"let us introduce ourselves, my name is Akio," Akio answer, bowing his head to Shirayuki.

"my name is Toshiro and this is Riley. He is very shy," Toshiro said with a big smile on his face.

"Hiko," Hiko said, put his hand on his hips and looking away from Shirayuki.

"I'm Ayato," Ayato said.

"My name is Kaname," Kaname said looking at Shirayuki with a smile.

"And my name is Otoya," Otoya said, putting at himself with a big smile.

"Well, it is nice to meet you," Shirayuki said, looking at each and every one of them with a smile on her face.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Otoya asked.

"No, I run away from the castle from Mozilla," Shirayuki said, looking down at her hand.

"Well, She can stay here," Toshiro said with a smile on his face.

"If that alright?" Shirayuki asked, looking at everyone.

"Yes, it is fine with me." Hiko answer. "What do you guys think?" Hiko said, looking at the others.

"I'm okay with it," Akio said nodding his head.

"It will be nice to have a girl around to do the cleaning," Ayato said, looking away from Shirayuki.

"Ayato, She is not your service. She just a scared little girl that was chase out of her home." Otoya said, looking at Ayato.

"I'm fine with her staying," Kaname said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Thank you, everyone," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

 **Meanwhile at the Castle...**

Mozilla walked down the hallway with a smile on her face. "You seem very happy today, Your Majesty," The maid said, bow to Mozilla when she walked by.

"Yes, I am," Mozilla said. 'Because that bitch is dead and nothing with stand in my way again,' Mozilla said you herself. Mozilla opens a door and walked into the room. "Mirror mirror on the who is the most beautiful one of them all," Mozilla said, standing in front of the mirror. A man appeared in the mirror.

"The one who is the most beautiful of them all. Her hair is bright as a red apple. her name is Shirayuki," The man in the mirror said.

"What? I killed that girl," Mozilla said, 'How many time stay dead?' Mozilla asked herself.

 **Now On Snow white and the white hair handsome prince...**

The Next day, Shirayuki woke up and saw all the boys were gone. She stood up, and Oreo was laying on the ground. "Good morning, Oreo," morning, Oreo," Shirayuki said, walked over to a table and saw a note. Shirayuki picked up the note and starting to read it:

-Princess Shirayuki

Shirayuki we head out for work. Don't let anyone in the house while we are gone. And also can you cook us lunch before we are home. Thank you.

-Hiko

Shirayuki throw the note away and starting to pick up the boys filthy clothes then put them in a pile. "I can't cook with filthy dishes." Shirayuki said, walked again to the sink and starting washing the dishes. Oreo walked over to Shirayuki and brushed himself against Shirayuki's legs. "I know you are hunger," Shirayuki said, looking down at Oreo.

"Mewo," Oreo said, laid down on the floor and let out a yawn. Shirayuki finishes washing dishes and starting to make lunch for the boys.

After a while, all the boys walked through the door. "Welcome back," Shirayuki said, set a bowel down on the table.

"Wow that looked amazing," Ayato said, walked over to the table and sat down.

"I'm glad you like it," Shirayuki said through a smile.

"You make this?" Otayo asked, sat down next to Ayato.

"Thank you for the meal," Hiko said, sat down across from Otayo.

"Are you going to eat with us?" Riley asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"No, not right now I am planning to go and get some apple to make apple pie," Shirayuki answer, looking back at Riley.

"Apple pie that sounds good," Toshiro said, licking his bottom lip.

"Well, I will head out," Shirayuki said, put on a read hood and walked out of the house with a basket.

 **Meawhile with Zen...**

"Zen, we walked through the forests for a whole now, and we have not come cross a house yet," Mitsuhide said, walking behind Zen.

"Wait there is smoke over there," Kiki said, point at the smoke into the air.

"It looked like a smoke from a chamber," Zen said, narrow his eyes at the smoke.

"Zen, do you think it the theifs house?" Mitsuhide asked, stand behind Zen.

"Yeah that what I'm thinking too," Zen answer.

"Should we head over there?" Kiki asked, walking over to Zen's side.

"Yes, let headed over there before they decided to disappear on us," Zen said, walking over to the smoke with Kiki and Mitauhide. After a while, They finally got closer to the house.

"Zen, there someone there," Mitauhide said, saw a person wearing a hood picking some apple.

"Yes, I think he is one of the theif," Zen said, also looking towards the person too.

"But he is a little taller than the thief who attacked us," Mitsuhide said, notice that the Kiki was staring at him.

"Is there more to the story that you guys did not say?" Kiki asked.

"It is nothing. Let get our stuff back now," Zen said ignoring Kiki and walked close to the person with the hood and pull out his sword. "Don't move a inch or I will cut you down where you stand," Zen worried, put his blade an inch away from the person neck.

 **See you in the next chapter of Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **Words: 1,361k**

 **Date: 6/12/19 (Update once or twice a month)**

 **Adventure**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

"Zen, we walked through the forests for a whole now, and we have not come cross a house yet," Mitsuhide said, walking behind Zen.

"Wait there is smoke over there," Kiki said, point at the smoke into the air.

"It looked like a smoke from a chamber," Zen said, narrow his eyes at the smoke.

"Zen, do you think it the theifs house?" Mitsuhide asked, stand behind Zen.

"Yeah that what I'm thinking too," Zen answer.

"Should we head over there?" Kiki asked, walking over to Zen's side.

"Yes, let headed over there before they decided to disappear on us," Zen said, walking over to the smoke with Kiki and Mitauhide. After a while, They finally got closer to the house.

"Zen, there someone there," Mitauhide said, saw a person wearing a hood picking some apple.

"Yes, I think he is one of the theif," Zen said, also looking towards the person too.

"But he is a little taller than the thief who attacked us," Mitsuhide said, notice that the Kiki was staring at him.

"Is there more to the story that you guys did not say?" Kiki asked.

"It is nothing. Let get our stuff back now," Zen said ignoring Kiki and walked close to the person with the hood and pull out his sword. "Don't move a inch or I will cut you down where you stand," Zen worried, put his blade an inch away from the person neck.

 **Now On The Snow white and the white hair husband Prince...**

You will tell us where is our stuff that you took from us," Zen said, narrow his eyes at the person. The person grabbed his arms and threw him over her shoulder. "It you," Zen said with wide eyes. The person was Shirayuki.

"After I help you get done from the tree. This is the gratitude I get for saving you," Shirayuki said, sat on Zen's chest and pressed her arm up against his neck.

"I'm...sorry we...thought you were...one of the thiefs...that stole our stuff. Can you please remove your...arms away from my neck? You are choking me," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I'm sorry," Shirayuki said, got off Zen and reached her hands out towards him.

"Thanks," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and stand up.

"When we get back home, Zen. You will be trained extra hard. If a girl can take you down," Kiki said, put her hands on her hips.

"He also got beat by dwarfs too," Mitsuhide said.

"Don't make it sound like that I was the only one that got attacked by the dwarfs. You also did too," Zen said, narrow his eyes at Mitsuhide.

"They were mean," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Zen.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Kiki said, let out a sigh. Zen and Mitsuhide narrow their eyes at Kiki.

"I want to ask you why are you in the forest?" Zen asked, looked back at Shirayuki.

"I don't think I need to tell you at," Shirayuki said, looking away from Zen. Zen eyes start to twitch and let out a sigh.

"At least, can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"My name is Shirayuki," Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen.

"My name is Zen Wistaria," Zen said, bow his head to Shirayuki. Zen then heard a sound like someone was running towards them. "Stand behind me," Zen said, pushed Shirayuki behind him and picked up his sword from the ground. The next thing he knew that he was surrounded by seven dwarfs along with Shirayuki, Mitsuhide, and Kiki.

"Looked like it is those two guys from earlier. What can take on a Dwarf?" Ayato said with a laugh.

"We don't want any trouble. Just hand over us the girl," Hiko said, take a step closer.

"You heard them Kiki-" Before Mitauhide can finish what his was going to say. Kiki hit him over the head.

"They are not talking about me," said Kiki, glaring at Mitsuhide.

"What do you want with the girl?" Zen asked, narrow his eyes at Hiko.

"I don't think we need to explain to someone from the castle that takes orders from the Evil Queen, who is trying to kill the princess," Kaname answer, looking at Zen.

"What are you talking about?" Zen asked with a confused looked on his face.

"Kaname, you told them too much," Hiko said, turn his head to look at Kaname, who covered his month after he got in trouble.

"Way to go," Ayato said with sarcastic voice.

"I did not meet to," Kaname said, looking at Ayato.

"What do you mean when you said that an evil queen is trying to kill the princess? Who is this Princess you are spoken of?" Zen asked, realized he answered his own question. Zen turn around and looked at Shirayuki. "Are you talking about Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking back at Hiko.

"I am the princess the evil queen by stepmother trying to kill me." Shirayuki answers for Hiko.

"Why, didn't you tell me this before?" Zen asked looking back at Shirayuki.

"I did tell you because we just meet a couple of times, and I did not know you at all." Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen.

"I can keep you safe at my castle in Clarines. Please I need to know what happen to you in that castle," Zen said, put his sword away and take a step closer to Shirayuki.

"It all started when my father the king was murdered by the one he used to love. My stepmother decided to lock me away in a tower for eight years because of my bright-red hair then she gave the order to have me killed." Shirayuki said looking down at the ground.

"If you come with me, I promise to keep you safe," Zen said, reach out his hand towards Shirayuki.

"I don't know. I barely know you," Shirayuki said, take a step back away from Zen.

"The castle is a safe place for you," he said.

"That's what I thought before but now look what happened," Shirayuki said, turn away from Zen.

"You heard the lady you just rejected you," Ayato said, looking at Zen with a smirk on his face.

"I understand that you don't want to go back to any castle because of her stepmother," Zen said, put his hand back down to his side. "But can I come and visit you here?" Zen asked, watch Shirayuki turn her head to look at Zen. Shirayuki watched the Ayato, Kaname, and Toshiro all shaking their head 'no'.

"Sure that will be fine with me," Shirayuki answer, heard Kaname, Toshiro, and Ayato sigh in disappointment that they have to see Zen more often.

"Well then, I will see you around," Zen said, bow to Shirayuki with a smile on his face and left with Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Why did you say it okay for him to come back here?" Ayato said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I don't trust him," Kaname said, cross his arms over his chest.

"I agree," Toshiro said, nodding his head.

"I don't know. It feels like I could trust him, for some reason," Shirayuki said, walking back to the house.

"I'm surprised, they didn't ask for the stuff that we stole from them," Riley said, walking beside Hiko.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen sat in the carriage looking out of the window thinking about Shirayuki. "Zen are you listening to us?" Mitsuhide asked, sitting a cross from Zen while looking at him.

"He is so deep in thought about that girl Shirayuki. I think he is in love," Kiki said with a smirk. "Oh that remind me are we supposed to go and find the thieves that stole your guy's stuff."

"OH SHIT!!!"

 **See you in the next chapter of Snow white and the white hair handsome prince...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **Words: 1,462k**

 **Date: 6/13/19 (Update everyday)**

 **Adventure**

 **Chapter** **eight**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

"What do you mean when you said that an evil queen is trying to kill the princess? Who is this Princess you are spoken of?" Zen asked, realized he answered his own question. Zen turn around and looked at Shirayuki. "Are you talking about Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking back at Hiko.

"I am the princess the evil queen by stepmother trying to kill me." Shirayuki answers for Hiko.

"Why, didn't you tell me this before?" Zen asked looking back at Shirayuki.

"I did tell you because we just meet a couple of times, and I did not know you at all." Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen.

"I can keep you safe at my castle in Clarines. Please I need to know what happen to you in that castle," Zen said, put his sword away and take a step closer to Shirayuki.

"It all started when my father the king was murdered by the one he used to love. My stepmother decided to lock me away in a tower for eight years because of my bright-red hair then she gave the order to have me killed." Shirayuki said looking down at the ground.

"If you come with me, I promise to keep you safe," Zen said, reach out his hand towards Shirayuki.

"I don't know. I barely know you," Shirayuki said, take a step back away from Zen.

"The castle is a safe place for you," he said.

"That's what I thought before but now look what happened," Shirayuki said, turn away from Zen.

"You heard the lady you just rejected you," Ayato said, looking at Zen with a smirk on his face.

"I understand that you don't want to go back to any castle because of her stepmother," Zen said, put his hand back down to his side. "But can I come and visit you here?" Zen asked, watch Shirayuki turn her head to look at Zen. Shirayuki watched the Ayato, Kaname, and Toshiro all shaking their head 'no'.

"Sure that will be fine with me," Shirayuki answer, heard Kaname, Toshiro, and Ayato sigh in disappointment that they have to see Zen more often.

"Well then, I will see you around," Zen said, bow to Shirayuki with a smile on his face and left with Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Why did you say it okay for him to come back here?" Ayato said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I don't trust him," Kaname said, cross his arms over his chest.

"I agree," Toshiro said, nodding his head.

"I don't know. It feels like I could trust him, for some reason," Shirayuki said, walking back to the house.

"I'm surprised, they didn't ask for the stuff that we stole from them," Riley said, walking beside Hiko.

 **Meanwhile with** **Zen...**

Zen sat in the carriage looking out of the window thinking about Shirayuki. "Zen are you listening to us?" Mitsuhide asked, sitting a cross from Zen while looking at him.

"He is so deep in thought about that girl Shirayuki. I think he is in love," Kiki said with a smirk. "Oh that remind me are we supposed to go and find the thieves that stole your guy's stuff."

"OH SHIT!!!"

 **Now On The Snow white and the white hair husband Prince...**

"Come on, Prince Zen. You need to move faster," Kiki said, blocked his sword with her and pushed him away making him fall to the ground.

"Damn it," Zen said, put his sore between the crack of the cement and pull himself up.

"Maybe we need to take a break for a while," Mitsuhide said, standing outside the arena and looking at Kiki and Zen.

"Okay, then," Kiki said, walked across the arena and grabbed a cup of water from Mitsuhide.

"Here your highness," Mitsuhide said, hand Zen a cup of water and a rag to wipe off his sweaty face.

"Thanks," Zen said, he took the rug from Mitsuhide and put it on for his shoulder. He then took the cup of water and took a drink.

"Prince Zen I have noticed that you're not putting your into this training," Kiki said, sat down on a bench and looking at Zen.

"Yeah, I have I noticed that too," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen as well.

"I don't know...I'm thinking about that girl," Zen said, sat down beside Kiki and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Well, it is not easy for her. She was chased out of the castle of where she grew up, and now she's on the run from the evil stepmother who wants to kill her," Mitsuhide said over dramatic, sat on the arena floor that is 3 or 4 in tall.

"I couldn't sleep last night because I was worried about her wonder if she's safe or not," Zen said, letting out a sigh.

I know you for 10 years, and I have never seen you like this to anyone, especially a girl." Mitsuhide said.

"I don't know but there's something different about this one," Zen said, looking down at the cement ground. "And I want her beside me. I know it sounds crazy for somebody that I just met not that long ago," Zen said, let out a small laugh.

"I don't think it's crazy I think it's so romantic that you found somebody that you care about more than yourself for once," Mitsuhide said.

"What that is not true there's other people I care about then just myself, Mitsuhide," Zen said, looking up at me Mitsuhide and narrow his eyes at him.

"Well what do you want to do, Prince Zen?" Kiki asked, turn her head to look at Zen.

"I want to go and see her," Zen said standing up from the bench and walked in the castle to his bedroom Zen said standing up from the bench and walked in the castle towards his bedroom follow by me to hear a and Kiki.

"What are you doing, Zen?" Kiki and mitsuhide said, standing by the doorway looking at Zen grabbing a bag and start putting some clothes in the bag.

"We are going on a trip for a week or two, so I want you guys, so I want you guys to pack a bag also," Zen order, folding his clothes and neatly put in them in the bag.

"What if Shirayuki did not want us to stay, there. What will you do next?" Kiki asked, put her hands on her hips.

"Then we will stay at a close Village from Shirayuki," Zen said, put the bag over his shoulder and walked over to Mitsuhide and Kiki. "Well didn't stand around get packing," Zen order, walking down the hallway.

"Yes, your highness," Kiki and Mitsuhide said, bow to Zen and walked to their own room. Zen sat down on the staircase waiting for Kiki and Mitsuhide to come but meanwhile on the northeast of the castle the first prince of Clarines looking out of his office window and saw a carriage in front of the castle.

"Lord Haruka," Izana said.

"Yes, Majesty," Haruka said, bow his head to Izana.

"Why is there a carriage in front of the castle?" Izana asked.

"Prince Zen is heading out of the castle for a couple of weeks. He didn't give me any information where he's going," Haruka answer.

"I have noticed since he had been back from his last trip, he wasn't the same after that. So there is something going on, and he won't say anything. I want you to find out what it is. If it is a threat eliminated immediately," Izana order.

"Yes your majesty right away," Haruka said, walked out of the room.

 **Meanwhile back with Zen...**

"It is about time you guys got here," Zen said, stand up from the stairs and looked at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Sorry that we are late your highness," Kiki and Mitsuhide said, bow their head to Zen.

"It is fine, Let just get going then," Zen said, walked out of the castle and into the carriage along with Kiki and Mitsuhide. The Carriage started to move towards the Gate of the castle and went through the forest but little did Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki know that they were being fall by Haruka.

'Where are you going, Prince Zen?' Haruka said to himself, continue to follow the carriage on his beautiful black horse.

 **See you in the next chapter of the Snow white and The white hair handsome Prince...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **Words: 1,473k**

 **Date: 6/14/19 (Update everyday)**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **Chapter** **nine**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

"I want to go and see her," Zen said standing up from the bench and walked in the castle to his bedroom Zen said standing up from the bench and walked in the castle towards his bedroom follow by me to hear a and Kiki.

"What are you doing, Zen?" Kiki and mitsuhide said, standing by the doorway looking at Zen grabbing a bag and start putting some clothes in the bag.

"We are going on a trip for a week or two, so I want you guys, so I want you guys to pack a bag also," Zen order, folding his clothes and neatly put in them in the bag.

"What if Shirayuki did not want us to stay, there. What will you do next?" Kiki asked, put her hands on her hips.

"Then we will stay at a close Village from Shirayuki," Zen said, put the bag over his shoulder and walked over to Mitsuhide and Kiki. "Well didn't stand around get packing," Zen order, walking down the hallway.

"Yes, your highness," Kiki and Mitsuhide said, bow to Zen and walked to their own room. Zen sat down on the staircase waiting for Kiki and Mitsuhide to come but meanwhile on the northeast of the castle the first prince of Clarines looking out of his office window and saw a carriage in front of the castle.

"Lord Haruka," Izana said.

"Yes, Majesty," Haruka said, bow his head to Izana.

"Why is there a carriage in front of the castle?" Izana asked.

"Prince Zen is heading out of the castle for a couple of weeks. He didn't give me any information where he's going," Haruka answer.

"I have noticed since he had been back from his last trip, he wasn't the same after that. So there is something going on, and he won't say anything. I want you to find out what it is. If it is a threat eliminated immediately," Izana order.

"Yes your majesty right away," Haruka said, walked out of the room.

 **Meanwhile back with Zen...**

"It is about time you guys got here," Zen said, stand up from the stairs and looked at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Sorry that we are late your highness," Kiki and Mitsuhide said, bow their head to Zen.

"It is fine, Let just get going then," Zen said, walked out of the castle and into the carriage along with Kiki and Mitsuhide. The Carriage started to move towards the Gate of the castle and went through the forest but little did Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki know that they were being fall by Haruka.

'Where are you going, Prince Zen?' Haruka said to himself, continue to follow the carriage on his beautiful black horse.

 **Now On The Snow white and the white hair husband Prince...**

Shirayuki sat down by the Stream looking at her reflection when she heard a sound of a twig break it in half. Shirayuki turned her head in fear then realize it was Zen. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Zen said, walked over to Shirayuki and sat down next to her.

"It is fine, what brings you here?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"I want to stop by, and I was worried about you," Zen answer, looking back at Shirayuki.

"What do you mean you were worried about me?" Shirayuki asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well I couldn't sleep because I was thinking mostly about you and also that someone wants to kill a kind, sweet person I have ever met," Zen answered with a smile.

"Wow that was pathetic flirting. I have ever seen," Ayato said, standing a few feet away from Zen and Shirayuki.

"Flirting? you were trying to flirt with me?" Shirayuki said, stand up from the ground.

"What no! I wouldn't...um...I mean I would if I have a chance," Zen answer, trying to explain, but it wasn't going too well for him at that moment.

"Unbelievable," Shirayuki said, walking away from Zen.

"Wait please let me explain," Zen said, chasing after Shirayuki but was stopped by six dwarfs narrow their eyes at Zen. Mitsuhide and Kiki's run-up to Zen when they sense trouble.

"Why is there six angry dwarf mad at you?" Mitsuhide asked, stand behind Zen.

"One of them thought I was flirting with Shirayuki," Zen answer.

"Already!!! Damn you work fast!" Mitsuhide said.

"That's not what happened," Zen said, watch Shirayuki walked into the house.

"I suck at flirting," Ayato said, walked passed Zen and stood with his friends.

"Well, he never actually flirted with anybody before," Mitsuhide said.

"Mitsuhide you didn't need to tell them that," Zen said, let out a sigh.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Hiko asked, looking at Zen.

"All I want is to protect Shirayuki." Zen answer, looking back at Hiko.

"You just want to get closer to her," Toshiro said, rolling his eyes.

"You guys are just making it sound worse," Zen said.

"Hey," Shirayuki said, walked out of the house with a basket.

"Y...yes," Zen said, nervously.

"It almost lunch time helped me pick from corn from the garden," Shirayuki said, hand Zen a basket.

"Okay," Zen said, follow Shirayuki to the garden. "I'm sorry about earlier," Zen said, put the basket down on the ground and start picking corn.

"It is fine," Shirayuki said, picking some corn.

"Who taught you how to cook?" Zen asked, pick up the basket when it was all filled up with corn.

"Hiko when I first arrived. He taught me all kinds of stuff, but I didn't learn when I was in the castle," Shirayuki answer, heading back to the house long with Zen.

"Do you want me to start peeling the corn?" Zen asked, set the basket on the table.

"Sure that would be nice," Shirayuki answer, got out a pan from one of the cupboards and put some water.

Zen sat down on a chair and started peeling the corn and put it, and the water that Shirayuki prepared for him. "Is corn is all we're going to have?" He asked.

"No, Riley, Kaname, and Toshiro went to get meat in the village not that long ago," Shirayuki answer, sat down at the table and started to help Zen telling the corn.

 **Meanwhile With Lord Haruka an hour ago...**

Haruka hid behind a tree looking at the abandoned house where Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki went to. " Why did they decide to go to that house and who is that bright-red hair girl being rude to Prince Zen?" Haruka said to himself, writing down notes for Prince Izana. Haruka then heard voices coming towards him.

"I am telling you may be Shirayuki will not like that," Toshiro said, caring a bag of meat. Haruka quickly hid before he was seen by the three dwarfs.

"Shirayuki, will like anything we bring back for lunch," Kaname said, looking at Toshiro.

"Shirayuki is very nice I don't think she will care what we bring back, Riley said, walking over to the house and open the door.

"Shirayuki, We are back with the groceries," Toshiro said, set the grocery on the counter in the kitchen.

"Okay, thank you," Shirayuki said, standing up from her chair and walked over to the kitchen to start cooking the meat. Shirayuki cut up the meat and two small pieces and put them in the pot that was in the fireplace and making stew.

After a while, this Stew was done along with the corn, and everyone sat at the table waiting for Zen and Shirayuki to pass out the plates to everyone. "Man this smell so good," Ayato said, took a buy of his stew.

"You did great cook by yourself today," Hiko said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Wait this was your first time cooking by yourself?" Zen asked in shock.

"Yes, do you like it?" Shirayuki answer with a question.

"Yes, I do," Zen said with a smile while he was eating his stew.

"I'm glad," Shirayuki said, take a bite of her stew. "So why are you going to stay tonight?" Shirayuki asked.

"I don't know," Zen answer, looking at Shirayuki.

"You can sleep outside," Ayato said with a big giant grin on his face.

"No dont listen to him. you can stay here with us," Shirayuki said, hearding all the boys saying No.

"Okay, that you," Zen said with a smile and trying to ignored the glares that some people are giving him.

 **See you in the next chapter of Snow whitw with red hair...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **Words: 1,280k**

 **Date: 6/15/19 (Update everyday)**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **Chapter** **ten**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince..**

"I'm sorry about earlier," Zen said, put the basket down on the ground and start picking corn.

"It is fine," Shirayuki said, picking some corn.

"Who taught you how to cook?" Zen asked, pick up the basket when it was all filled up with corn.

"Hiko when I first arrived. He taught me all kinds of stuff, but I didn't learn when I was in the castle," Shirayuki answer, heading back to the house long with Zen.

"Do you want me to start peeling the corn?" Zen asked, set the basket on the table.

"Sure that would be nice," Shirayuki answer, got out a pan from one of the cupboards and put some water.

Zen sat down on a chair and started peeling the corn and put it, and the water that Shirayuki prepared for him. "Is corn is all we're going to have?" He asked.

"No, Riley, Kaname, and Toshiro went to get meat in the village not that long ago," Shirayuki answer, sat down at the table and started to help Zen telling the corn.

 **Meanwhile With Lord Haruka an hour ago...**

Haruka hid behind a tree looking at the abandoned house where Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki went to. " Why did they decide to go to that house and who is that bright-red hair girl being rude to Prince Zen?" Haruka said to himself, writing down notes for Prince Izana. Haruka then heard voices coming towards him.

"I am telling you may be Shirayuki will not like that," Toshiro said, caring a bag of meat. Haruka quickly hid before he was seen by the three dwarfs.

"Shirayuki, will like anything we bring back for lunch," Kaname said, looking at Toshiro.

"Shirayuki is very nice I don't think she will care what we bring back, Riley said, walking over to the house and open the door.

"Shirayuki, We are back with the groceries," Toshiro said, set the grocery on the counter in the kitchen.

"Okay, thank you," Shirayuki said, standing up from her chair and walked over to the kitchen to start cooking the meat. Shirayuki cut up the meat and two small pieces and put them in the pot that was in the fireplace and making stew.

After a while, this Stew was done along with the corn, and everyone sat at the table waiting for Zen and Shirayuki to pass out the plates to everyone. "Man this smell so good," Ayato said, took a buy of his stew.

"You did great cook by yourself today," Hiko said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Wait this was your first time cooking by yourself?" Zen asked in shock.

"Yes, do you like it?" Shirayuki answer with a question.

"Yes, I do," Zen said with a smile while he was eating his stew.

"I'm glad," Shirayuki said, take a bite of her stew. "So why are you going to stay tonight?" Shirayuki asked.

"I don't know," Zen answer, looking at Shirayuki.

"You can sleep outside," Ayato said with a big giant grin on his face.

"No dont listen to him. you can stay here with us," Shirayuki said, hearding all the boys saying No.

"Okay, that you," Zen said with a smile and trying to ignored the glares that some people are giving him.

 **Now On The Snow white and the white hair husband Prince...**

The Next morning, Zen wake up to seven dwarfs standing over him almost scared the crap out of him. "Well, it's god damn time you woke up," Ayato said, looking at Zen.

'when I wake up in the morning, I didn't pictures seven guys be the first thing I see in the morning,' Zen said to himself, letting out a sigh.

" What did you want Shirayuki to wake up you up instead?" Ayato asked.

"Would you guys leave him alone breakfast is ready," Shirayuki said, setting the table.

"Aww," all the boys said walking over to the table and sat down.

"Thank you," Zen said, getting up from the ground and went over to Shirayuki.

"It's not a problem," Shirayuki said, sat down at the table.

"Do you want to go to the village today?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Apposite not are you trying to get her killed did you forget that the evil queen is after her," Hiko said, narrowing his eyes at Zen.

"I'm sorry Shirayuki. I totally forgot," Zen said, bow his head to Shirayuki.

"It is okay," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"By the way, the way where are Mitsuhide and Kiki?" Zen asked, looking around the room.

"Oh they stay up all night guarding you, so I told them to get some sleep," Shirayuki answered with a smile.

"Thank you for doing that,"

 **Meanwhile at Clarines castle...**

Haruka has returned from his extended trip spying on Prince Zen Kiki and Mitsuhide. He walked down the extended hallway to as Izana's office and knocks on the door. "Come in," Izana voice said on the other side of the door. Haruka grabbed the door handle and slowly opens the door.

"Your majesty I have returned from my trip," Haruka said, bow his head to Izana.

"Good what did you learn where Zen was heading to?" Izana walked, turning around after looking outside of the window.

"For some reason, he visited an abandoned house in the forest where there was a young girl with bright-red hair and seven little man along with him. I still don't know why he decided to go there," Haruka answer, looking at Izana.

"That's actually a lot of information you give me. I think Zen has a connection with this red-haired girl that is why he went back. I want you to find more information about this girl who she is where she's from,"

"Yes, your majesty right away," Haruka answer, walked out of the room and down the hallway.

 **Meanwhile with Mozilla...**

Mozilla staring at the mirror watching Shirayuki and Zen talking at the dinner table. "I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do. If I have to hurt the people around you to do so. Start the one you fall in love," Mozilla said, holding up a gemstone that changes color of people's mood, and it was pink meaning 'love'.

"Are you sure this is wise idea?" A man asked, stepping out of the shadow.

"Yes, I will make her beg for mercy to say the one she loved. I know Shirayuki she hates to see people suffering," Mozilla said, turned around and looked at the man. "You should know that about Shirayuki. You did grow up with her since you were a child."

"Yes, I did since we were six," The man said.

"And you made a pack with me to keep you alive." Mozilla answer.

"Yes, I did," The man bow to Mozilla.

"Obi, I have a plan I want you to do," Mozilla said.

 **See you in the next chapter of Snow white and the white handsome prince...**

 **1\. Who side is Obi truly on the evil side with Mozilla or is he on the good side with Shirayuki and Zen?**

 **2\. what is Izana and Haruka going to learn about Shirayuki**

 **3.What is Mozilla plainning on do next plain to get rid of Shirayuki?**

 **4.Will Zen save her in time before it's too late?**

 **All of those questions will be answered in the previews chapters. See you tomorrow :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **Words: 1,183k**

 **Date: 6/16/19 (Update everyday)**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **Chapter** **eleven**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince..**

After a while, this Stew was done along with the corn, and everyone sat at the table waiting for Zen and Shirayuki to pass out the plates to everyone. "Man this smell so good," Ayato said, took a buy of his stew.

"You did great cook by yourself today," Hiko said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Wait this was your first time cooking by yourself?" Zen asked in shock.

"Yes, do you like it?" Shirayuki answer with a question.

"Yes, I do," Zen said with a smile while he was eating his stew.

"I'm glad," Shirayuki said, take a bite of her stew. "So why are you going to stay tonight?" Shirayuki asked.

"I don't know," Zen answer, looking at Shirayuki.

"You can sleep outside," Ayato said with a big giant grin on his face.

"No dont listen to him. you can stay here with us," Shirayuki said, hearding all the boys saying No.

"Okay, that you," Zen said with a smile and trying to ignored the glares that some people are giving him.

 **Now on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

 _Izana at his desk doing some paperwork. When there was a knock on his door. "Come in," Izana said, looking up at his desk. The door slowly open and walked in the room was Haruka._

 _"I find some information about that her," Haruka said, walking up to Izana's desk._

 _"What kind of Information?" Izana asked, watch Haruka walked up to him and hand him a pile of paper about Shirayuki._

 _"There is a lot about this girl," Izana said, looked at the first page of the document._

 _Name: Shirayuki Aphrodite_

 _Birthday: March 21, 1764_

 _birthplace: Enchanted Castle_

 _Age: 18_

 _Parents: King Mukaze(Father), Queen Athena (Mother)_

 _Early life_

 _When Shirayuki was first born her mother, the queen died shortly after that and The maid around the castle rise her because the king did not want anything to do with her. He blames Shirayuki for the death of his late wife, Athena. Shirayuki was love by everyone in the kingdom because of her bright-red hair that is very rare._

 _Shirayuki had a hard childhood everyday people at her school make fun of her hair color and always wonder why her hair is red like a ruby apple. One day, her father decided to get married to a commoner name Mozilla, but a few weeks after King Mukaze and Mozilla got married the king was murdered, and Shirayuki was locked up in a Towner for the last eight years until Shirayuki escaped because Mozilla wants to kill her._

Izana set the pile of paper to the side of his deck. "I hope Zen knows what he is giving himself into," Izana said, lend back in his chair.

"Do you want us to send some guards to protect the Prince?" Haruka asked, looking at Zen.

"No, it will put him in danger if anyone found out that he is the prince of Clarines," Izana answer.

"But Clarines and Enchanted are enemies," Haruka said.

"Yes that is true because the queen trying to overthrow my father the late King 8 years ago. However, some reason Zen taken a liking to this princess of Enchanted," Izana said.

"Do you think she will overthrow us. If she has the chance, Haruka asked.

"I don't think she has intentionally. I think must she want is to get her kingdom back." Izana answers, stand up from his chair and walked over to the window.

"How do you want to be inform Prince Zen?" Haruka asked.

"Send a bird out to deliver a letter to Prince Zen," Izana answer.

"Yes, majesty right away," Haruka said, bow to Izana and leave the room.

 **Meanwhile with Obi...**

Obi jump through the tree while he was thibking what Mozilla told him before he leave the castle. "I want you to spy on Shirayuki from a distance," Mozilla voice echo in his head. When Obi got closer to the house where Shirayuki was staying at.

"Shirayuki, let me help you," Zen said, walked up to Shirayuki who was washing clothes and hung them up.

"Okay, Thank you," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen with a warm smile. Obi sat on a tree watch Zen and Shirayuki.

 **Flashback Number 1...**

"Hey, Obi looked what I made," A five-year-old Shirayuki comes up to Obi with a flower crown and put it on his head.

"This crown is more for girls." Obi said, took off the crown and hand it back to Shirayuki.

"You don't like it?" Shirayuki asked with tears in her eyes.

'I hate it when she is starting to cry,' Obi said to himself. "Don't cry. I will wear the crown," Obi said, put the crown on his head.

"Yay, Obi looked like a real prince," Shirayuki said, jumping up and down.

"I don't think Prince wears a flower crown that was made by a 5-year-old," Obi said.

 **Flashback Number 2...**

Obi walked in the garden and saw a four-year-old Shirayuki sitting by a tree crying. "What wrong, Princess?" Obi asked, walked up to Shirayuki.

"My father hates me. He blames me for my mother's death." Shirayuki answer, looking up at Obi.

"It will be okay," Obi said, sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around Shirayuki.

"Are you sure?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yeah. One day, you will become queen of this kingdom," Obi said.

 **Flashback Number 3...**

A 14-year-old Shirayuki was in a cell. "I brought you. Your meal," Obi said, sit it down on the ground.

"I don't want it," Shirayuki said, looking away from Obi.

"You need to eat,"

"Why do you care. You betrayed me and work with Mozilla," Shirayuki said.

"Fine, I will leave it here until you get hungry," Obi said, walked away from the cellar.

 **End of Flashback...**

Obi sat there watch Shirayuki long red hair shine bright in the sunlight. "Zen, will you go and get some water?" Shirayuki asked, holding the basket.

"Yeah, I can do that for you," Zen said, took the basket from Shirayuki and walked over to the lake. Shirayuki picked up the basket that had all the clothes were in and head back to the house.

'I'm sorry Shirayuki, but I have to do what I have to do,' Obi said to himself, holding a bottle of purple liquid that Mozilla.

"I want you to put a drop of this purple liquid on an apple and give it to Shirayuki But wait when the time is right," Mozilla voice said in Obi head. Obi saw Zen walking back to the house carry a basket fall of water.

 **See you in the next chapter of Snow white and the white hair handsome prince...**

 **Sorry this chapter was very short. I hope the next chapter is a little bit longer until tomorrow :)**

 **Bye Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **Words: 1,003k**

 **Date: 6/17/19 (Update everyday)**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **Chapter** **twelve**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince..**

Obi sat there watch Shirayuki long red hair shine bright in the sunlight. "Zen, will you go and get some water?" Shirayuki asked, holding the basket.

"Yeah, I can do that for you," Zen said, took the basket from Shirayuki and walked over to the lake. Shirayuki picked up the basket that had all the clothes were in and head back to the house.

'I'm sorry Shirayuki, but I have to do what I have to do,' Obi said to himself, holding a bottle of purple liquid that Mozilla.

"I want you to put a drop of this purple liquid on an apple and give it to Shirayuki But wait when the time is right," Mozilla voice said in Obi head. Obi saw Zen walking back to the house carry a basket fall of water.

 **Now on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

A few days ago, Zen got a letter from her brother to tell him to return by to the castle for an important matter while Shirayuki was busy clearing the house. The boys went to the village leaving Shirayuki all by herself.

Obi took the chance when Shirayuki is by herself. He jumped down from a tree open an apple. "Sorry Shirayuki it is me or you," Obi said, wearing a blank hood so Shirayuki can't let who he really is.

Shirayuki was sweeping the floor when She saw a black shadow through the window. "Hello," Shirayuki said, walked closer to the window. The man showed himself at the window and scared Shirayuki making her jump.

"I was last and wonder, which yeah is the village?" The man said, cover his face.

"The village is that way," Shirayuki said, point to the north.

"Oh thank you. For my gratitude, please take this apple," The man said, hold out the apple to Shirayuki.

"Oh, Thank you," Shirayuki took the apple.

"Go head and have one bit," The man said. Shirayuki put the Apple to her lips put the Apple to her lips and took a bit.

Shirayuki suddenly feeling strange and the next thing she knew everything went black. Shirayuki fell to the ground and the Apple roll over to the table. "It has finally done," Obi said, take the hood of and looked down at Shirayuki. "I'm sorry that it has to be this way," Obi said, walked away from the house.

 **Meanwhile with** **Mozilla...**

After a few hours, Obi had finally returned to the Castle. "Did you finish the job?" Mozilla asked sitting on her looking at Obi.

"Yes, she had taken a bite of the apple," Obi said, kneeling down and balance his head to Mozilla.

"Good and now I could be the fairest one of all," Mozilla said, stand up from her throne and left the room. Mozilla walked down the hallway the only sound of her high heels clicking. 'I told you this would be the end of you, Shirayuki. Let's hope Obi mission was a successful,' Mozilla said to herself.

Mozilla opened the door to a room where her magic mirror was at and what up to it. "Mirror mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?" Mozilla asked, looking at her mirror and saw a green man appear before her reflection.

"You are my queen," The man said. Mozilla was very happy that Shirayuki was finally dead.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

"Do you understand that, Zen?" Izana asked, Looking at Zen's standing in front of him.

"Yes, brother but Shirayuki is different. She doesn't look like she wants to take over another kingdom, she wants her own kingdom back that she grew up in," Zen answer, looking back at Izana.

"I don't care what her potential is. She is our enemy and she will always be our enemy nothing more," Izana said.

"I don't care. I will help her get her kingdom back and take her hand in marriage," Zen said.

"You are joking about you're trying to ruin our Kingdom that hate each other's together." Izana said.

"Shirayuki does not know anything about The war between the two Kingdom she was locked up in a tower for eight years."

"I'm not discussing any more of this you may leave now," Izana said, turn his back to Zen. Zen walked out of the office with Mitsuhide and Kiki right behind him.

'I don't care what my brother thinks. I will stand by show you can for the," Zen said, walked to his office.

"So what are you going to do now, Prince Zen?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"We are going to head back to Shirayuki," Zen said, sat down on his chair. Finally, he felt a sharp pain and his chest.

"Prince Zen are you okay?" Kiki and Mitsuhide ass at the exact same time.

"Yes, I'm fine," Zen answer, looking at Kiki and Mitsuhide. 'why do I feel a sharp pain where my heart is?' Zen asked himself then he realized that maybe something happened to Shirayuki. Their bond is stronger than he thought.

"Prince Zen, do you want me to go and get the chief so she can see what's wrong with you?" Mitsuhide asked.

"No, I'm fine. We need to get back now," Zen answer, standing up from his chair and run out of the room. 'Hung in there Shirayuki. I'm on my way,' Zen said to himself getting on his white horse and rode off down the path towards the forest when Shirayuki is stay with the Seven Dwarfs.

 **See you in the next chapter of snow white and the white hair handsome prince...**

 **Well, Zen make it to Shirayuki on time or will it be to late find out what happen in the next chapter. See you soon :)**


	13. chapter 13

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **Words: 933k**

 **Date: 6/18/19 (Update everyday)**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **Chapter** **thirteen**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince..**

'I don't care what my brother thinks. I will stand by show you can for the," Zen said, walked to his office.

"So what are you going to do now, Prince Zen?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"We are going to head back to Shirayuki," Zen said, sat down on his chair. Finally, he felt a sharp pain and his chest.

"Prince Zen are you okay?" Kiki and Mitsuhide ass at the exact same time.

"Yes, I'm fine," Zen answer, looking at Kiki and Mitsuhide. 'why do I feel a sharp pain where my heart is?' Zen asked himself then he realized that maybe something happened to Shirayuki. Their bond is stronger than he thought.

"Prince Zen, do you want me to go and get the chief so she can see what's wrong with you?" Mitsuhide asked.

"No, I'm fine. We need to get back now," Zen answer, standing up from his chair and run out of the room. 'Hung in there Shirayuki. I'm on my way,' Zen said to himself getting on his white horse and rode off down the path towards the forest when Shirayuki is stay with the Seven Dwarfs.

 **Now on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

Shirayuki was laying in the clear glass coffin with vines, and she was holding a flower of bouquets. The seven Dwarfs standing around with sad faces. "Someone should have stayed with her," Toshiro said, looking down at the ground with tears in his eyes.

"She didn't do anything wrong so why?" Ayato said, fall to his knees and cry.

"She was kind to all of us," Riley said, holding a teddy bear that she made for him. Then they heard a horse behind them, and they saw Zen got down from his horse.

"You too late," Ayato said, walked up Zen and grabbed sense caller. "If you stay with her. She wouldn't be gone,"

"I know," Zen said, took Ayato hand away from his collar and walked over to the coffin. "I'm so sorry," Zen said, put his hand on the glass coffin and fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Open it," Zen order, standing back up.

"But she is gone there's nothing we can do about it," Hiko said, looking at Zen.

"I know but I want to say my good-bye," Zen said, looking at Hiko.

"Okay," Hiko said, walked over to the coffin and open with a help from Toshiro and Ayato. Zen sat down next to Shirayuki and touched her face.

"I'm sorry I was not there for you, and now you are gone. I love you for the very first time I say you, and I was going to ask you to marry me when I get back," Zen said, pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. In said the box was a engagement ring. Zen took Shirayuki's right hand and slip the ring on her finger. "I love you," Zen said, lend down and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

 **Flashback...**

"Zen," Shirayuki said, sitting at the end of a cliff looking at the sunset.

"Yeah," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki with love in his eyes.

"It nothing I just want to call out your name." Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Shirayuki, can I kiss you?" Zen asked a little nervous.

"You may," Shirayuki answer. Zen lends in and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"The past couple week was amazing spending time with you, but I got a letter from my brother, and he wants me to return home for a minute but I promise I will return in a day," Zen said, touch Shirayuki's cheek.

"Okay, I will wait for you to return," Shirayuki said.

 **End of Flashback...** Zen break the kiss and hold Shirayukii in his arms for the last time. "I love you," Zen said, hold Shirayuki closer to him.

"Zen, I can't breathe...you are squeezing me too tight," Shirayuki said.

Zen eyes got wide when he heard Shirayuki voice but at first he thought it was just his imagination.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, let his tears fall down. "thank goodness you still alive,"

"You kept your promise that you will return," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"I told you i will be back," Zen said. "i love you so much," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, wrap his arms around Zen's neck. Zen pick up Shirayuki in his arms and walked back to the house. "Zen, what is this?" Shirayuki looked down at thw ring on her finger.

"It engagement ring," Zen answer, laid Shirayuki down on the bed.

"Engagement ring? What that?" Shirayuki asked.

"It mean that we are fiance until you say yes to married me," Zen answer, sat down next to Shirayuki.

"yes, I will marry you," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen's neck.

"I'm so glad," Zen said, lending down and kiss Shirayuki on the lips. Shirayuki lay her head on his chest. "I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"I love you to my future wife," Zen said, close his eyes. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki fall asleep in each others arms.

 **See you in the next chapter of Snow white and the white hair handsome prince...**


	14. Note

Sorry that I have not been post any new chapter for a while. I have been very busy with work but I promise that i will post a new chapter very soon. Thank you for reading this far in Snow white and the white hair handsome prince :)

You can now add me

Instagram: zoryrock101

Wattpad: zoryrock101 (I writing new stories that will not be on Fanfiction looked into that i will need you posted when the new story come out)

Youtube: zory rock101 (No video had been post)


	15. Chapter 14

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **You can now add me on Instagram: zoryrock101**

 **Words: 788k**

 **Date: 9/2/19**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **Chapter** **fourteen**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince..**

Zen break the kiss and hold Shirayukii in his arms for the last time. "I love you," Zen said, hold Shirayuki closer to him.

"Zen, I can't breathe...you are squeezing me too tight," Shirayuki said.

Zen eyes got wide when he heard Shirayuki voice but at first he thought it was just his imagination.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, let his tears fall down. "thank goodness you still alive,"

"You kept your promise that you will return," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"I told you i will be back," Zen said. "i love you so much," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, wrap his arms around Zen's neck. Zen pick up Shirayuki in his arms and walked back to the house. "Zen, what is this?" Shirayuki looked down at thw ring on her finger.

"It engagement ring," Zen answer, laid Shirayuki down on the bed.

"Engagement ring? What that?" Shirayuki asked.

"It mean that we are fiance until you say yes to married me," Zen answer, sat down next to Shirayuki.

"yes, I will marry you," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen's neck.

"I'm so glad," Zen said, lending down and kiss Shirayuki on the lips. Shirayuki lay her head on his chest. "I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"I love you to my future wife," Zen said, close his eyes. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki fall asleep in each others arms.

 **Now on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

Mozilla walked down the hallway of the castle with Obi behind her. "I'm so glad that girl is out of my way," Mozilla said with a laugh. Obi open the door for Mozilla that has her magic mirror and walked up to it. "marror marror on the wall who is the most beauiful in this kingdom," Mozilla said, watching the Man in the mirror appear in front of her.

"the one that is the most beautiful in the kingdom. Her name is Shirayuki who was in a deep space but why can buy a true love's kiss," the man in the mirror said. Mozilla got so frustrated knocked over a plant and turn to Obi.

"I told you to get rid of her and you can't even do a simple task like that," Mozilla said, narrow her eyes at Obi.

"she ate the apple I saw her," Obi said, looking at Mozilla

"Mirror mirror on the wall show me the boy that Shirayuki in love with," Mozilla said, turn around and looked at the mirror. The mirror revealed a young white hair boy that was holding Shirayuki in his arms. "I can used that boy to get want i want from Shirayuki," Mozilla said, walked over to a shelf and grab a Crystal.

"What is that?" Obi asked, looking at the crystal in Mozilla hand.

"This crystal is very special Crystal. It sucks out the person soul," Mozilla said with a evil laugh.

Meanwhile Zen grab pile of wood and walked back to the hut. "You know you are alway getting in my way," A voice said behind Zen. Zen turn around and saw Mozilla hold something red that is a shape of a heart. "I want to make Shirayuki suffer just like i did," Mozilla said, small squeeze. In Zen body his heart felt like someone is squeeze. Zen drop the wood and fall to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Zen, Mozilla let him go. he did not hav anything to do with this," Shirayuki said, running up to Zen and wrap her arms around Zen.

"I will if you give your soul,"

"Shir...a...yuki dont...do it," Zen said trying is very hard to breath.

"I have to choose. Save yourself or save the one you love," Mozilla said, squeeze the fake heart hard making Zen moan in pain.

"Find I will do it," Shirayuki said, stand up and Mozilla stop squeeze the fake heart.

"You made the right choice," Mozilla said, holding the Crystal out to Shirayuki and the Crystal lightup. Shirayuki feel her body feel a little weird and fall to the ground. In the crystal was a red flames that was Shirayuki Soul.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, move closer to her and grab her hand. Mozilla was alright gone when Zen looked. "I promise you I will get your soul back,"

 **See you in the next chapter of Snow white and the white hair handsome prince...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **You can now add me on Instagram: zoryrock101**

 **Words: 819k**

 **Date: 9/27/19**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **Chapter** **fifteen**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince..**

Meanwhile Zen grab pile of wood and walked back to the hut. "You know you are alway getting in my way," A voice said behind Zen. Zen turn around and saw Mozilla hold something red that is a shape of a heart. "I want to make Shirayuki suffer just like i did," Mozilla said, small squeeze. In Zen body his heart felt like someone is squeeze. Zen drop the wood and fall to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Zen, Mozilla let him go. he did not hav anything to do with this," Shirayuki said, running up to Zen and wrap her arms around Zen.

"I will if you give your soul,"

"Shir...a...yuki dont...do it," Zen said trying is very hard to breath.

"I have to choose. Save yourself or save the one you love," Mozilla said, squeeze the fake heart hard making Zen moan in pain.

"Find I will do it," Shirayuki said, stand up and Mozilla stop squeeze the fake heart.

"You made the right choice," Mozilla said, holding the Crystal out to Shirayuki and the Crystal lightup. Shirayuki feel her body feel a little weird and fall to the ground. In the crystal was a red flames that was Shirayuki Soul.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, move closer to her and grab her hand. Mozilla was alright gone when Zen looked. "I promise you I will get your soul back,"

 **Now on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

Zen laid Shirayuki down on the bed and place his hand on her check. "I promise that i will get your soul back, my love and I will killed that evil woman once and for all," Zen said, kiss her on the lips.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hiko asked, looking at Zen.

"I'm going to attack that woman anand kill her," Zen said, stand up from the bed.

"The evil queen have thousands of soldiers going in there. it would be like suicide," Ayato said, blocking Zen way.

"I don't care. I'm going to save Shirayuki," Zen said, push Ayato out of the way and walked past him.

"Zen will risked his own life to save the person he love," Mitsuhide said, standing beside Ayato.

"Are you going with him?" Ayato asked, looking up at Mitsuhide.

"Yes, of course I am," Mitsuhide said, walked away from Ayato and follow Zen. Kiki also follow after them too.

"We cant let them go by themselves," Hiko said, walked up to Ayato.

"god dammit. we need some people to stay here and watch over Shirayuki and the rest will follow the idiot prince." Ayato said, looking at the groups.

"Riley and Toshiro can stay here," Hiko said.

"Okay," Riley and Toshiro said. The others locked out of the house and follow Zen.

"Looked who decide to come," Zen said, saw four dwarfs following him.

"we are not doing this for you," Ayato said, walking passed Zen.

"good enough for me," Zen said, walked be hide Ayato. after a while, they finally got closer to the castle but was trying not to be seen by the guards that was at the front gate. Zen and the others were stand behind trees and looking at the gate.

"we need to find a way to get through those," Kaname said, looking around to away to get in the castle without being seen.

"there is only two guards and there are six of us we can just knock them out and dressed two people as guard so they can sneak in the," Toshiro said, looking at Kaname.

"that is the stupid plan I have ever heard. some of the guards will know that we are fake right away," Ayato said, looking at Toshiro.

"we need to come up with a plan that will get all of us in the castle. let's try put our heads together or we will never be able to save Shirayuki and be asleep for eternity. I will save her no matter what's the cost," Zen said, looking at everyone.

"Okay,"everyone said looking back at it Zen. They talked for a while to try and figure out a plan to get into the castle but at the end they couldn't find anything that will help them. Zen sat down on the ground because his feet was getting tired and was trying to think of another ideabecause the six people that he brought couldn't find any bright ideas at all.

 **See you in the next chapter of Snow white and The white hair handsome prince...**

 **will Zen be able to get inside the castle to save his one and only lover?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **You can now add me on Instagram: zoryrock101**

 **Words: 676k**

 **Date: 9/29/19**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **Chapter** **sixteen**

 **Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince..**

"we need to come up with a plan that will get all of us in the castle. let's try put our heads together or we will never be able to save Shirayuki and be asleep for eternity. I will save her no matter what's the cost," Zen said, looking at everyone.

"Okay,"everyone said looking back at it Zen. They talked for a while to try and figure out a plan to get into the castle but at the end they couldn't find anything that will help them. Zen sat down on the ground because his feet was getting tired and was trying to think of another ideabecause the six people that he brought couldn't find any bright ideas at all.

 **Now on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...**

Zen find a brilliant plan and got themselves into the castle without being seen. "that was a great plan, Zen," Ayato said, taking off the metal armor that cover their whole body and face so they don't know who they are. Zen slowly walked up the stairs with the other. "Zen, Where are we heading to?" Toshiro asked, looking at Zen.

"We need to find the Queens," Zen answer, looked around the corner to make sure there was no guards on their trail.

"first of all that sound like a suicide mission. why are we going right to the queen?" Ayato asked.

"Because the queen has the crystal where Shirayuki's soul is being kept," Zen answer, continue walking down the hallway.

"I think this will be the end for you guys though," A voice said in front of them. Zen saw a black hair man name Obi.

"Stay out of my way," Zen said, ran at him with his sword and swinging at him. Obi and Zen sword collide making a loud banging sound.

"I can't let you go any farther," Obi said push Zen away from him.

"I will save her no matter what the cost," Zen said, ran at him again answer him against the wall.

"There no way you can get Shirayuki's souls back without killing the queen." Obi said, looking at Zen.

"were you thinking I was going to let the Queen live you don't know me very well then," Zen said, punch Obi in the stomach to make them pass out. "Let go," Zen order, ran up the stairs again.

"that was awesome," Kaname said, follow after Zen. Zen knocked out two guards and went into a big ball room where the queen was sitting on her throne.

"well I was wondering what the sounds were didn't realize it would some pest," Mozilla said, looking at Zen.

"Give me the Crystal," Zen said, reach his hand out to her.

"if you want it back then come fight me," Mozilla said, stand up from her chair and drawn her sword.

"fine then if this is what you want I will make sure and that you for the pain and suffering you caused on Shirayuki most of her life," Zen said, point his sword at her. Zen run at Mozilla and they are sword collided with each other. Zen dodge every attack that Mozilla swing her sword. "My brother train me have to dodge any opponent," Zen said, swing around her and quickly stab her in the back.

"NO!" Mozilla yelled, fall to the ground and the Crystal rolled away from her body.

"I think it is over now," Zen said, walked over to the Crystal and picked it up.

"You did it, Zen," Everyone said, cheering and run up to Zen.

"Let go back and give Shirayuki's soul back," Zen said, walked out of the room with everyone behind him.

 **See you in the final chapter of Snow White and the white hair handsome prince...**


	18. Chapter 17

**Snow White and The White Hair Handsome Prince**

 **You can now add me on Instagram: zoryrock101**

 **Words: 676k**

 **Date: 10/2/19**

 **Adventure/Romance**

 **Chapter seventeen**

Last time on Snow white and the white handsome Prince..

"My brother train me have to dodge any opponent," Zen said, swing around her and quickly stab her in the back.

"NO!" Mozilla yelled, fall to the ground and the Crystal rolled away from her body.

"I think it is over now," Zen said, walked over to the Crystal and picked it up.

"You did it, Zen," Everyone said, cheering and run up to Zen.

"Let go back and give Shirayuki's soul back," Zen said, walked out of the room with everyone behind him.

Now on Snow white and the white handsome Prince...

"Please work," Zen said, held the crystal over Shirayuki's chest. after a while, Shirayuki open her eyes and looked at Zen. "thank God you're okay," Zen said, pull Shirayuki in a tight hug.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, hug him back.

"I will always protect you," Zen said, lend down and kiss her on the lips. Shirayuki place her hand on Zen's check and kiss him back. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Shirayuki said.

"Let go home," Zen said, pick up Shirayuki in his arms and got into the carrage.

"What do you mean going home," Shirayuki asked, looking out of the window.

"Back to Clarines castle," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Clarines? I never been there," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Because it is where I live," Zen said with a smile. Shirayuki move close to Zen and laid her head on his chest.

"I can't wait to see where you grow up," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fall asleep in Zen's arms.

A years later, Zen and Shirayuki got married and Shirayuki is with their first child. "How the little one doing?" Zen asked, wrap his arms around Shirayuki 5 months pregnant stomach.

"They are doing fine," Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen.

"That is good," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too, my husband," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
